erolfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races are a new part of gameplay introduced in Erol II. Starting Races * Werewolf: Werewolves are fast creatures with heightened senses. They are extremely fast being able to cover short distances in flashes. They can turn into a wolf in the day time, but in return their body is weakened. In the night time they gain a massive power boost. * Vampire: Rivals to the Werewolves, Vampires have to be covered up in the day time if they are a low level. They are just as fast as Werewolves when it comes to moving across short distances. They can turn into bats or dematerialize into many bats at will, and can drain Mana from drinking blood. At a high level they can bite people and turn them into their familiars. * Dragonoid: Anthropomorphic dragon beast. These creatures are very strong having the strength of a Giant and the speed of a Werewolf in long distance. Dragonoids start off with basic dragonic features like claws and fangs but do not gain a tail or wings until they level up. A distinct feature they have is firebreathing. * Human (Major Disadvantage) * Elf: Elves are extremely good tool makers. They can make things out of materials most people can't. This increase the player's crafting skills. An Elf's physical abilities gives them the ability to be intune with magic and have heightened sense of hearing. * Giant: Known for their massive size. Giants can be anywhere from 14-30 feet tall under normal circumstances. For their size they are very strong, but are a disadvantage in their parties as they often accidentally hit their comrades. * Fairy: Fairies are excellent in using good magic. They are one with nature and can sense disturbances within the area. An advantage they have are their wings which allow them to fly around at fast speeds. * Demon: Demons are the fallen angels striked down to hell by the Almighty. Due to the current events, they have found way back to the Earth without struggles. Demons major features are their influence. Depending on a Demon's branch of sin, their influence is different. Demons are able to use intangibility to walk through physical surfaces and can turn invisible. As Demons level up they gain the ability to possess and haunt people with scare tactics. * Angel: Angels are servants of the Almighty . They have flesh like humans but their body contains non flesh materials ranging anywhere from the different types of metals and the different types of jewels. A noticeable feature of an Angel is there big white wings. * Mer-creature: Masters of sea, mer-creature can still travel out of it. They are excellent at deception and are good with enchanted items. * Robot: Robots have no emotion and are only interested in getting goals done. They cannot use magic, but are powered by Mana. Robots are very durable and very strong, with infinite endurance, excellent sight, and excellent pain tolerance. * Zombie: Some Zombies keep their flesh while others just remain skeletons. Zombies do not feel pain and can reattach their cut off limbs. Due to Zombies being dead they do not have the mental limitations that people have when they are alive so they are very physically strong being able to easily break through walls and move a ton. As Zombies level up they gain the ability to turn other creatures into zombies and gain an extreme boost in speed and climbing. * Mummy: Mummies are very fast creatures but not very strong. When they are buried they are either buried with enchanted wraps or armor that permanently stays on them, which gives them great durability. Mummies have excellent hearing and can even hear the slightest footstep. * Homonculus: Homonculus are artificial humans that are very agile and have enhanced strength and speed. Their pain tolerance is near excellent and they have decent durability. Homonculus have infinite endurance and a distinct feature they possess are their mutated body parts. Every Homonculus has one mutated body part. Mutated body parts can be long tongues, sharp nails, huge fist, etc. * Mountain Beast: Intelligent creatures of the mountain, but beastly features. Due to their mass amount of fur a mountain beast's durability and pain tolerance are ridiculous. They are very strong and are fast in covering distances but their attacks and dodges are slow. Legends of this race are Big Foot and The Yeti. * Leprechaun: Leprechauns are short creatures with red hair. They are extremely lucky and start off rich. They are excellent navigators and are good at sports.